<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pharosa's Journal Entries: Gerudo Culture by UnholyKrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527017">Pharosa's Journal Entries: Gerudo Culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow'>UnholyKrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn, and related works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropology, Gerudo Culture, Hylian oc studying Gerudo culture, Oops, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Out of Order, Worldbuilding, and now theres plot, headcanons, tumblr requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The war is finally over and I've been released, but... Gerudo culture is just so interesting! I've spoken to someone, and they're letting me stay, under observation, while I learn more about them. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn, and related works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entries 7, 8, 9, and 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Journal Entry 7<br/>Camels are huge! I didn’t realize just how big camels were until a caravan came through the town. Ubaru dragged me out of the... apartment? and took me to see all the stuff the merchants brought in, mostly things from different Gerudo towns. A lot of glass trinkets, Ubaru got me a little desert fox figurine.<br/>Ubaru told me a little bit about the Camels, how they use them to get around the desert because they’re a lot more sturdy in the unrelenting heat than horses. She told me that most warriors use camels to patrol the desert because of how far away each outpost is. Camels can go several days without water and can drink up to 200 liters of water. The hump stores a lot of it, which gives them the ability to go without for so long.<br/>She had told me that feral camels are smaller… they had to breed them to get that big because of how tall Gerudo’s are.”</p><p>“Entry number 8:<br/>I damn near screamed when Ubaru took me into the terrarium, the Gerudo’s domesticated a much smaller, more social subspecies of Skulltulas. Apparently, they use Skulltula silk for their armor, as it's ten times stronger than regular silk, and well, we all know how strong normal silk is. She had to take me out when I started crying though, the Skulltulas had started creeping towards me. She took me out for ice cream and was surprised when I begged to go back later.<br/>Social Skulltulas, can you believe it?! Amazing. Terrifying, but amazing.”</p><p>“Journal Entry 9:<br/>I asked Ubaru about the buildings, she told me to go to the old architect a few floors up, a few doors down. It took a few wrong people, but someone pointed me in the right direction, with more details. Kotoso was ancient and designed a few of the fortresses out in the desert. I asked her about the materials used for the actual buildings, how they stayed cool during the day, how it was so warm at night despite how frigid it got.<br/>“A mix of clay, sand, straw, water, and something a little extra,” she had said with a grin and a wink. No matter how much I begged she wouldn’t tell me what the little extra was, but I think it might be magic. It would make sense, Gerudo’s are good at magic and they hoard their knowledge like a western dragon hoards gold. I wonder if they’re using magic to make the buildings more sturdy or [scratches and blotches of ink cover the rest of the sentence] I wonder if it has anything to do with the myths about the monsters underneath the sands.<br/>I’ll have to see if I can get Ubaru to teach me how to read Gerudo. Maybe I can find something in the library.”</p><p>“Journal Entry 10<br/>I asked Kotoso more about the buildings today, so she decided to tell me about the curtain walls. The outer protective walls don’t only protect its inhabitants from attacks, but also sandstorms. The outer wall is curved, creating a protective dome, allowing the wind and sand to kind of “slide” off. The magic in these walls are more obvious than the ones in the buildings.<br/>There are towers at each “corner” of the curtain walls that allow the soldiers to keep watch at a higher ground, and each tower is connected by a hallway in said wall. Kotoso wouldn’t tell me much more than that, and Ubaru wouldn’t give in to my begging, so I’ll be leaving my research at that. I’m certain that the reason they told me that much was because it would be obvious to anyone who gave the walls a good look.<br/>Anyways, I’m more interested in the history painted on the inner walls. I wonder if Ubaru will translate for me...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1,2,11, and 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Journal Entry 1:<br/>
A few weeks ago, the war went cold. I overheard the guards talking about it when they thought we were asleep. It's difficult sleeping down here, when there is only light when the guards decide to light the torches. They often don’t. Earlier today, I heard them muttering about the war, about the Hylian princess, about how she went missing the night they were talking about the peace treaties.<br/>
Much to my surprise, they sounded upset about her disappearance. Guards are being shuffled around, new ones are coming in and the older ones are forming what they call tracking parties, it sounds like they’re planning on helping find the princess.<br/>
One of the guards spoke to me a little about it when I gathered up my courage to ask. She was kind.<br/>
She also informed me that the Chief and the King were planning on arranging a marriage between the princess, and the Twinrova’s son. I didn’t even know that male Gerudo were possible.<br/>
Ubaru, the guard, let it slip that the higher-ups are considering letting us go.”<br/>
“Journal Entry 2<br/>
The sun is harsh in the desert. It seems like whatever materials the buildings are made of, keeps the inside cool. I’ll have to ask about that.<br/>
After we were released, we were told we were welcome to stay until nightfall, when the heat wasn’t so harsh and we could leave with a caravan that is going back into Hyrule. The Gerudo guard who had been assigned to look after us the last few weeks had offered her… apartment I think she called it, for me to stay in until it was time to leave. I had a million questions for her, she told me she would do her best to answer them when she got off. She pointed out a few shops that would be open during the day, most notably a cafe I would be able to stay in while I waited for her.<br/>
The shop owner gave me a few odd looks but otherwise hasn’t bothered me since Ubaru spoke to her, in Gerudo. I couldn’t understand a word she said, but every word that fell out of her mouth sounded like music. I wonder (the rest of the sentence is heavily scratched out).<br/>
The Gerudo boy Ubaru had told me about walked into the cafe, speaking furiously with a Gerudo girl a few years older than him. He’s much younger than I thought he would be, no older than eleven. The Gerudo girl seemed bored as she answered him. I couldn’t understand a word they were saying, but the girl seemed determined about something. I wonder if this has anything to do with the missing princess.”</p><p>“Journal Entry 11:</p><p>I couldn’t seem to get out of bed today. I know that the war is over and that I’m free to leave if I want to, encouraged in fact, but…</p><p>Ubaru got fed up with me and dragged me back out to the terrarium to show me the plants. She told me that most, if not all, of the murals, were painted using pigments from the various flowers that grow in here, and what couldn’t be made with plants were made with the shells of beetles. She dragged me into her lap and snatched a beetle out of nowhere and put it in my hands. It was an energetic rhino beetle, their shells are used to make a bright yellow pigment.</p><p>She started muttering in Gerudo, then told me that despite how little it was, it was actually very important because it had a big job. That even though the world around it was so huge and scary, that it was loved and well cared for because it was important.</p><p>I don’t think she was talking about just the beetle.”</p><p>“Journal Entry 12:</p><p>Gerudo schooling is crazy!</p><p>Maybe it's because teaching children was often done by mothers in Hyrule, but here the children are taught in groups with one to two women leading the classes. A few subjects are the same, such as Reading, Writing, and Math but they have so much more that they teach. My mother would have thrown a fit if I had ever expressed interest in picking up a sword, but the children take to it like a fish to water.</p><p>After classes finished, I approached the teacher to ask her a couple of questions and I found that schooling is mandatory up until 16 years of age and starts at 6. While the child is at school it allows the mother to go back to work without stressing over her child. Fighting is a large part of schooling both for military and religious reasons.</p><p>And classes aren’t just for the children. The more I explore the city, more and more I find different kinds of classes for adults. Pottery, yoga, glass blowing, jewelry making, defensive fighting classes, and so much more! I tried asking a few women about the special classes I saw flyers for, but I kept getting mistaken as a child and got brushed off.</p><p>I talked to Ubaru about it at dinner, she laughed and said that if I dyed my hair, I would probably be mistaken as a child and dragged into school. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. I could finally start learning written Gerudo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>